Soulmate
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: In which Gaara doesn't grow up alone. In which Naruto's parents live. In which SasuSaku doesn't happen. Welcome to the Alternate Universe of Naruto, where the impossible is possible. Pairings: NaruSasu, GaaOC, SakuSaso, ItaDei, KakaIru, InoSai, TemaShika, ChoAo, HinaKiba, Etc. (More Later) AU, Omegaverse, Lots of Yaoi, Mpreg, Omegaverse genderbend
1. Prologue

Soul-Mate Prologue

 _The small blonde boy couldn't help but watch the red haired boy from afar. Watch as he tries to play with the other kids. He felt bad, it made his heart ache. He understood how he felt, in a way._

 _Slowly making his way towards him, the boy bit his bottom lip anxiously. "H-hello," he watched red haired boy jolt in shock, his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Whipping around, the sea foam green eyes met the seemingly glowing gold ones of the boy who had spoken. "My name is Yamada Yuki, but you can call me Yuki," he grinned, holding his hand out to him, his eyes closing slightly._

" _Y-you're not scared of me?" the red haired boy asked as he gave Yuki a perplexed look._

" _Nope! Wanna play?" Yuki opened his eyes as he looked at the other boy. The boy's eyes lit up, before dimming slightly._

" _This isn't a trick is it? You're not gonna run away?"_

" _No, and I promise, I'll never be scared of you," Yuki gave the boy a gentle smile._

" _Okay, my name is Gaara,"_

Age 7

Yuki sat up slowly in bed; the seven year old couldn't help but pause as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He had to get to school, but first he had to drop off his baby sister Kaede at the neighbor's house.

His mother had died in childbirth with his little sister a few months prior, and his father had become increasingly bitter towards his sister. So with the help of his neighbor Kana, he was raising his sister on his own.

Quickly getting dressed, he got the supply bag ready and grabbed his sister, who was still asleep carefully.

"Don't worry Kaede, I'll be back later," he whispered quietly to his three month old sister, before handing her over to the middle aged woman who smiled kindly, before shooing him off to school.

Walking up the steps to his elementary, Yuki sighed. He couldn't wait to see Gaara, his best and only friend. Spotting his blood red hair, he walked up excitedly to his best friend of two years. The red head had a short temper, always threatening to kill other students, losing his temper over the littlest things and becoming violent.

But just like a he promised, Yuki didn't fear him.

"Hey Gaara!" Yuki said cheerfully, getting a blank look from his best friend. He only grinned as he rested his arm on his shoulder. Much to the surprise to the other students, the small red haired boy only ever allowed the slightly taller blonde to touch him.

"Let's get to class," Gaara's slightly deep voice startled Yuki, who grinned.

"Okay!" He said cheerfully.

Making their way towards their classroom, kids and teachers move out of the way in fear of making Gaara angry.

Yuki on the other hand, happily held Gaara's hand.

Taking their seats, the boys gazed around the room, one with a happy expression, the other with a dull and nearly lifeless gaze with an underlying rage.

"Hey hey, don't be so angry," Yuki said, amused. "Only be angry when you have a reason, which shouldn't be all the time,"

"Shut up Yuki," Gaara said softly, giving him a slightly pointed look. He couldn't explain it, but being near Yuki really calmed down his blood lust, making it almost nonexistent. The other boy was like a ball of sunshine, always happy and never without a smile. Not even when his mother died.

 _'I can't be sad, mama died to bring me my baby sister, I have to take care of her now,'_ Yuki had smiled so brightly that day it almost seemed forced.

Yuki hummed softly as he rocked in his chair, a melody that was soft and sweet flowed from him. Causing Gaara to relax back in his seat, closing his eyes to listen to him hum.

The lecture that the teacher was speaking of was a review of the day before, to remind them that they will have a written test the next day.

Yuki didn't pay attention as he doodled on his notebook, he was eager for lunch time, he had made Gaara a bento, it wasn't made very well, but it was better than not having anything to eat.

As though answering his wish, the bell rang, signaling it was lunch time. Perking up quickly, he turned his gaze to his best friend. "Hey Gaara, I made you a lunch," he grinned brightly, pulling up his bag, he pulled out the bento box wrapped in a red cloth. "See, it's the same red as your hair!" He couldn't help but grin brightly as he slid the box towards the slightly smaller boy. "You need to eat lots in order to grow tall!"

Gaara didn't let it show, but his heart had started racing, his expression remaining blank. He was sincerely grateful to have him as his best friend.

"Shut up Yuki," he said coolly, accepting the bento anyway.

Yuki grinned, his golden eyes flashing slightly when the sun reflected in them, making them almost glow. His eyes were the reason why he was ignored and treated like trash. He was just glad his little sister was born with blue eyes. His hair was such a light blonde it almost appeared white.

Age 9

Yuki tried to force his two year old sister off his side. "Kaede I have to go to school," he groaned as her arms tightened around him.

"Noooo Nii-Tan," she whimpered, "No leave Kae!" she had tears in her eyes as she whined. Kana watched slightly amused. Their mother was her best friend, so she thought it was her duty to protect and raise them.

"Stay with Kana-San, I'll be back after school," he said seriously after finally managing to remove her arms from him. They had both moved in with the woman after an incident that he'd rather not think about. Hiking up his backpack, he quickly ran after the red head that had gotten bored and decided to walk ahead. "Wait up Gaara!"

The now taller boy paused in his steps and looked back at the blonde who was gasping as he finally stopped running, his hands on his knees as he panted. "Why'd you leave!" he looked up at him, pouting.

"You were taking too long, we were going to be late," he said seriously, his expression blank. "Let's go," He turned to leave, not even reacting when Yuki grabbed his hand, skipping next to him.

"So, you know I hate running in the mornings," Yuki pouted up at him. They were entering the third grade. Their classmates were all the same as from first grade.

Gaara rolled his eyes, walking slightly quicker as he allowed his best friend to hold his hand; they've done it since they were five years old. It's an old habit that won't be going away any time soon.

Walking into the school, everyone avoided the nearly always angry red haired boy. His blank eyed gaze gave other children nightmares. Yuki on the other hand, could see the emotions in his eyes, could tell when he was happy, and when he was sad, when he was about to blow up. Sometimes, he'd let him.

Taking their seats in class, near the back of the class, where they sat alone, next to each other, like always.

They were really close, anyone could see it. The always happy and kind child and the always angry and mean child, best friends.

12 years old

Yuki patted his five year old sister's head. "See you after school Imouto," he grinned brightly, he was a lot taller now, and his sister only reached his stomach in height. His best friend on the other hand, was at least three inches taller than himself. Looking over at the read haired boy, he couldn't help but grin as he made his way over to him.

"Gaara!" he hugged him happily, getting a grunt of acknowledgement from his best friend.

"Hello to you too Yuki," he mumbled, his arm around his waist as he looked down at the shorter boy.

Yuki pouted as he looked up at him. "I remember when you were shorter than me," he muttered.

"And your food is what made me taller," Gaara smirked, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Shut it," he stuck his tongue out at him, before pulling away and grabbing his hand, as per the norm for these two.

On the walk to their new school, the middle school they both attended, Suna middle school. In three years' time, they would attend Konoha High-school. The high school was in a different town, since their high school had been demolished last year, it would take at least five years to build the new and bigger one.

Yuki couldn't help but giggle, it was girly, he knew, but he was too happy to care.

Gaara watched him from the corner of his eye, feeling relaxed, knowing his best friend was happy, he decided, gave him a reason to not be so angry.

Appearing in front of the middle school, Yuki looked up nervously. "I heard this is where the bullying starts," he mumbled weakly, suddenly losing all his happiness in that split second it took to look up.

"I'll protect you," Gaara said seriously, looking down at him with a tiny smile.

Yuki nodded, smiling in return.

A kid bumped into Yuki's shoulder, sneering at him rudely as he glared.

Yuki flinched slightly before smiling. He just knew middle school wasn't going to be fun.

13 years old

He was right, middle school wasn't fun. A few boys managed to corner him without Gaara, and they were taunting him, pulling at his hair and calling him names.

"Please stop," Yuki said softly, tears filling his eyes as he tried to get away.

"No way, we aren't done with you yet," the much bigger boy grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall.

It was at that moment that they all felt the chill of a murderous aura that had them all shivering in fear.

"Gaara," Yuki said softly, his nose bleeding as he nursed his hurt wrist, hugging it to his chest.

"What do you think you were doing?" Gaara's voice was deathly calm, his expression twisted in anger for a brief second before it became blank again.

The bigger teen stood tall and glared at him. "It's none of your damn business brat," he said bravely, but foolishly.

In a split second, the boy was on the ground, crying in pain as he held his broken nose. The other two were soon to follow, one with a broken wrist the other a black eye.

The red head slowly kneeled in front of his best friend, gently grabbing his jaw. Yuki didn't flinch at all; in fact, he couldn't help but smile at him. "Hi Gaara," he said softly, his eyes lighting up.

Gaara scowled slightly. "Don't be happy when you're bleeding," he muttered, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket, before dabbing at his nose.

Yuki flinched. "I can't help it, I'm always happy to see you," he whined softly when he pushed gently on the quickly forming bruise on his cheek.

"Nothings broken," he mumbled more to himself than anyone else.

"Can we go home now Gaara?" Yuki asked, blinking up at the much taller red head, who nodded, standing up and holding his hand out to him.

Eagerly taking it, Yuki completely forgot about the incident as he talked about how it was going to be his little sister Kaede's birthday in a few days and that he needed to get her a present. But he also mentioned that they need to go and pick her up from the elementary school, she had started kindergarten and she was turning six.

Ten minutes later, they were in front of the school, the yard covered in little kids. Looking around, he failed to notice a bright and happy blonde running at him full speed.

"Nii-San!" a small body slammed into his side, causing him to grunt. "You came!"

Yuki laughed. "I said I would didn't I?" the thirteen year old boy looked down at her as he laughed softly in amusement.

Gaara stood a few feet away, watching the crowd for anymore threats. He refused to allow Yuki to get hurt anymore.

On the walk home from the school, Kaede happily talked about her new friends and her day. Yuki smiled sadly, she was really happy, and he was glad, glad that she could find a bright side in this world, he struggled sometimes, not always able to see that bright side, even though he was always happy with

Gaara, he was sad when he was by himself.

"Let's be together forever," Yuki said softly, looking up at the red haired boy.

"Of course," Gaara gave him a gentle smile reserved for only him.

15 years old

Gaara's father had died a few years before, and Gaara had only just found out that he left his huge company to him. He was furious, storming down the streets in the dark; his tall figure gave off the aura of bloodlust. He was heading to the one place that he really felt like he could relax.

Walking up the steps, he didn't even bother knocking as he walked straight inside.

"Hello Gaara, Yuki is in his room if you-" Kana stopped talking as she watched the rather tall red haired teen storm up the stairs to the much shorter blonde's room.

Slamming the door open, he startled Yuki as he shut the door just as hard as he opened it, before he started ranting.

Yuki watched with baited breath and silence as he listened to his best friend rant and rave.

"And he had the balls to leave it to me, his son that he hated most," Gaara snarled, falling back onto Yuki's bed.

Yuki smiled softly, his golden eyes gently as he ran his fingers through the taller teen's hair as he panted. "Maybe he didn't hate you then, maybe he was raising you the way he did so that you can take over."

"He would have told me that," he snarled, scowling up at him.

"Maybe, you need to be tough to run a company like that, plus, your father was a Yakuza, you were his heir from the beginning," Yuki snickered softly.

Gaara hated talking about his family business and his father's company on the side.

Gaara glared at him, his head in his lap as he scowled. "Yuki, I swear to god, if you don't stop laughing, I'm gonna make you,"

Yuki couldn't help but giggle more, his eyes closed as he laughed harder.

Gaara growled lowly as he sat up, glaring at him best friend, before lunging. Abrupt silence followed.

Yuki's eyes were wide open as he started into his best friend's eyes, his face bright red at what he did.

Gaara smirked against Yuki's lips, pulling away as he watched the other teen stare at him, shocked. His face was almost as red as Gaara's hair.

"Why?" he asked, looking down at his lap.

"It shut you up didn't it?" Gaara said nonchalantly.

"You didn't have to do that!" Yuki quickly got off the bed and stormed out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Gaara.

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, frowning slightly as he stared at the open door.

Yuki's eight year old sister stood in the doorway, her eyes wide and curious. "Does Yuki- Nii-Chan like Gaara-Nii-Chan?" she asked innocently, getting a shocked look from Gaara.

"What do you mean Kaede?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Nii-Chan's face was all red, and I only ever seen _girls'_ blush, and that's when they're around the boy they likes. Does Yuki-Nii like Gaara-Nii?" Kaede looked up at the tall red haired teen curiously.

"I don't know," he stood up, quickly leaving the room, completely intent on finding his best friend of ten years. "Maybe," he knew he liked him, he just wasn't sure if he really returned his feelings.

* * *

 **Well, there is the prologue, this is just explaining how the romance started and blossomed into the beautiful rose it's gonna be next chapter. In the next chapter, everyone is in their twenties, and I won't spoil anything for any of you, so you'll have to wait for it to be published. Which will be either tomorrow or Wednesday, since I'm almost done with it and I had finished this a few weeks ago XD Oops. I really hope you enjoyed this, drop a review and tell me what you think XD**


	2. Chapter 1

Yuki couldn't help but look in the mirror nervously as he tugged at the white suit he was going to wear. He would traditionally have to wear a wedding dress due to him being an Omega, but his mate, Gaara, an all-powerful Alpha, wanted him as comfortable as possible, and if he needed to wear a suit to be so, let him.

Sighing, he nodded. This was the one. It fit perfectly and was really comfortable. It was two days before his wedding with his childhood best friend. Looking into the mirror he frowned, tugging at his white blonde hair, glancing into his own golden eyes that looked like they were glowing from the sunlight. He was twenty-two, looking at the girl behind him, he smiled. His younger sister beamed back. She was only fifteen, the maid of honor and his closest relative. He loved her with all his heart.

"Don't worry Yuki-Nii, you'll be fine, you're the one for him, and he's definitely the only one for you, you're soulmates," she reassured him, knowing exactly what was running through his mind before he even realized it.

"Thanks Kaede," he smiled sheepishly, hugging her close. "You're the whole reason as to why I'm sane," he sighed, kissing the top of her head before releasing her. "This is the one," he grinned at her.

Nodding she pushed him back into the changing room. "Good, now change out so we can pay for it. You're big day is in two days, today is your last day with Gaara-Nii before you have to be separated for the whole day tomorrow before the wedding day,"

His back went rigid, be separated from his love for a whole day, he wouldn't be able to handle it. They had been properly mated since the age of eighteen, but they wanted to wait till they were in their twenties to get married, Gaara wanted him to wear white because it looked good on him.

"Don't worry, he won't cheat on you, he doesn't like anyone like that except you, it's always been you since you met, remember?" Kaede told him through the curtain as he pulled off the suit jacket.

He nodded, taking a deep breath. Sometimes, having his little sister read him like a book as well as his mate is a good thing, she prevents him from panicking while Gaara is gone.

"You're right," He smiled, coming out in his street clothes, a pair of a black skinny jeans and a black and white striped Tee. "Is Naruto here yet?"

"You bet your albino ass I am," the other Omega's voice rang out from behind him. His own mate and husband Sasuke had his arm around his waist. Naruto's two year old son stood really close to his father. His big blue eyes stood out against his pale skin and dark hair, his own whiskered cheeks only had two whisker marks instead of three. "Say hello to your uncle Yuki Ryuu," Naruto said, gently pushing the toddler forward.

"Hi uncle Yuki," Ryuu mumbled shyly.

Yuki and Gaara had become friends with Naruto in their freshman year of high-school, he was just as much of an outcast as the two of them, that and he was best friends with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura, two of the more popular kids, when not in school, they were always together. Sakura remained single but had a daughter who was the same age as Ryuu. Sasuke had offered to be a sperm donor since her parents wanted grandkids but Sakura didn't want to get married. Sakura had agreed and Ryuu had a half older sister named Sarada. The dark haired girl was really serious but bubbly. They had found out Naruto was pregnant not long after Sakura had gotten pregnant, though, Sakura was near full term at the time.

"Hello to you too Ryuu-Chan," Yuki smiled at the adorable little boy, the toddler blushed bright red and hid behind his mother's legs.

"So, you guys are going to buy new suits?" Yuki asked, looking up at the much taller raven and the slightly taller blonde.

Naruto nodded, bending down to pick up his son. Naruto was already six months pregnant with their second child, he was also going to be the best man for Gaara, and Sasuke was also going to be standing up there with him. Their son was going to sit with his half-sister and her mother.

Looking between the two, Yuki realized that Naruto and Sasuke really glowed when they were with each other, he couldn't help but wonder. 'Do Gaara and I look like that?'

"You do, trust me," Sasuke smirked at his short friend, who blushed scarlet, realizing he said that out loud.

"O-okay," he stuttered, his younger sister came back with the suit.

"Let's go meet up with Hina and Jun," she said excitedly. Jun was Inuzuka Hinata's infant son. He was only a few weeks old now. He was also a sweet heart. Kaede was a love sick puppy with that baby; he was absolutely adorable with his large lilac eyes and short spiky brown hair. His cheeks had the same birthmark like markings that his father had. There was a 50/50 chance that he would have been born with them.

Yuki nodded eager to see the purple haired woman. She had a calming feel to her, though; after her son was born she came off as a bit rough and protective. Kiba was proud of his wife and mate, having gone through her first pregnancy and birthing rather smoothly, her son having been born in four short hours rather than the sixteen hour birth that Sakura went through with Sarada.

Yuki walked calmly beside his sister who carried his new suit in its protective plastic sleeve. "We're gonna stay with Hina tomorrow night," she said brightly.

Yuki relaxed, being surrounded by the people who knew how to keep his mind busy was definitely going to help, and he knew if Gaara was separated from him for more than a couple hours, he'd go on a killing spree. But he understood the reasons behind it. So Gaara had promised to restrain himself.

Seeing the familiar head of purple hair, they quickly and cautiously caught up with the new mother.

"Hi Hina-Chan!" Kaede said cheerfully, cooing happily at the sleeping infant in her arms.

"Oh, hello Kaede," she smiled, looking down at the shorter girl who was practically a younger sister to the young woman. "Do you want to hold him?"

Kaede's eyes lit up as she nodded, handing her brother his suit, which he held carefully like it would rip or become ruined if he held it too tightly.

Hinata helped the young blonde woman situate her arms and gently placed her young son into her arms.

"He's so cuuute," Kaede cooed, smiling down at the baby. "I can't wait to be old enough to have one of these little things."

"Not until you're thirty," Yuki said suddenly, his face blank as he looked at his sister's annoyed look.

"Then you can't have any until your fifty!" She stuck her tongue out at him, closing her bright blue eyes as she slightly tightened her hold on the infant who shifted.

Jun whined softly at the unfamiliar woman holding him, suddenly feeling unsafe as he started to cry.

Hinata quickly grabbed her son gently; he settled instantly and cuddled to the best of his ability into his mother's chest. His mother cooed and comforted him. "Shh Jun, mama is here," She murmured gently.

Yuki watched her, it made him yearn to have his own baby. But he didn't think he was ready, though he knew he had to be, because after the wedding, Gaara was going to try his hardest to get him pregnant. His chest swelled with emotion and his face became bright red.

"What are you thinking about Nii-Chan?" Kaede asked with a smirk. His face went and even darker red, his eyes stared down at the sidewalk as they walked. His sister gently took the suit back from her as they stopped in front of her house that she lived in with their adoptive mother Kana. "Don't answer that, I'll be right back."

Hinata and Yuki waited six and a half minutes for her to make a return. When she did, they made their way to Gaara's house. Both women knew both the men needed to spend as much time with one another as possible in the short amount of time they had left before the wedding day.

Once they were already outside the large manor, Gaara was already on them, his arms around Yuki as he took in his scent. His once tense shoulders now relaxed as he nuzzled his neck. "Mine," he mumbled, relaxing now that he made sure no other man had touched him.

Yuki chuckled and cuddled into his chest. "Yours," he murmured, kissing his collarbone.

Gaara bit back a growl as he picked him up, carrying him into the house for some much needed fun.

A few hours later and Gaara had Yuki in his lap as they ate dinner. Hinata knew what they were going to do so she went home. Kaede didn't care as she helped herself to snacks while they were otherwise occupied. "You guys are an ideal couple," she grinned.

Gaara rolled his eyes and Yuki blushed.

"The ideal couple is Naruto and Sasuke," he muttered, hiding his face into the side of Gaara's neck, his cheeks almost glowing with how red they are.

Gaara nuzzled his pale blonde hair lovingly. "Be prepared to be part of the best pairing ever," he murmured, tightening his hold around his hips.

The next day was almost hell for Yuki, but he had no idea how hard it was for Gaara. The redhead was sitting in his office; his expression read Death, Doom, and Destruction. His subordinates didn't dare open the door. They were too frightened.

Glaring out the window, Gaara snarled when someone hesitantly knocked on the door. He relaxed when his sister walked in, her two year old son Shikadai not too far behind. His expression was annoyed as he gripped his mother's pant leg.

"Hello Temari," he murmured, looking up at his oldest sibling.

"I figured you're stressing out and wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out with Shikamaru and me," she said, slight amused. Her younger husband had gone to school with Gaara; she was only 25, while her husband was 22. Their son was only two years old. He enjoyed playing with Sarada and Ryuu, only sometimes though.

Gaara decided a day out with his brother-in-law, nephew, and sister would serve as a proper distraction. He nodded. "Yes, I think a day out would prove to be a perfect distraction," he stood up, making his way around the desk to stand in front of his sister who stood a few inches shorter then himself, his nephew only reaching his knee in height.

"Then let's go, we're taking Shikadai to the park first so that he can run off some extra energy, despite him being rather lazy for a child," she smiled fondly at her son who pouted. "Maybe we'll stop by Ino's and pick up Inojin as well, and stop by Sakura's to pick up Sarada, and Naruto's to pick up Ryuu, make it a playdate," she smirked at her son, who had an increasingly horrified expression on his face. "We can even stop by Choji's and pick up Chouchou,"

"No mom!" Shikadai shrieked in horror. "Too many!"

Gaara nodded in agreement, shuddering at the thought of having to watch four other children. "No, I think it's fine if we just go together as a family rather than bring the whole neighborhood,"

"Alright alright," she chuckled, smirking at her son and brother. "Let's go then," she grabbed Shikadai's hand and led the two of them out of the house.

They made it to the aforementioned park twenty minutes later, Shikamaru waiting for them as he nodded to the respectable man.

Gaara nodded back before sitting on a bench in the park. Shikadai quickly shoved off to play on the playground. The two year old just huffed and did as he was told.

Gaara sighed, as he talked to his sister and brother-in-law to distract himself. Tomorrow was his wedding day; he couldn't wait to get his hands on Yuki afterwards.

Yuki couldn't help but sigh as he leaned back against the couch, his younger sister playing with his white-blonde hair. She peeked at him, grinning slightly. "Why so blue Nii-Chan?" she asked, grinning slightly wider as he pouted, brushing her own white-blonde hair out of her face.

"No reason," he mumbled, blushing bright red as he looked away, his eyes meeting Naruto's who gave him a grin.

"Don't worry, I felt the same way the day before Sasuke and I got married," he looked over at his sleeping two year old son. "Of course, I was also pregnant with him," he winked at Yuki who rolled his eyes with an amused snort.

"Except I'm not pregnant," he grumbled. Looking away as he stared out the window. Hinata rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry so much, you'll be fine," she smiled at him gently. Sakura nodded, Sarada sitting on her lap. Gaara and Yuki had decided Bachelor parties wouldn't do them any good due to the fact that if they smelled another man on their mate they would go on a killing spree, so family time only.

Ino had Inojin over as well, not wanting to leave her own two year old alone with his father. "Yeah, don't start getting cold feet now," she teased, cuddling the blonde boy close causing him to whine.

"Let go mom!" Inojin shouted. Each child could speak in short and simple sentences.

"I don't plan to," he mumbled, looking out the window, he just hoped that the next day would be better and less stressful. He could only hope that it'll go well.

* * *

 **Well, this got posted a lot sooner then expected XD So, this might seem fast paced, but it'll slow down once I get into a groove of things, :3 I hope you'll drop a review and tell me what you think! I really enjoy writing this, so hopefully there will be so many more chapter and updates!**


	3. Chapter 2

Soulmate Chapter Two

Itachi and Deidara were getting their four year old son and two year old daughter ready for their brother's friend's wedding. Sasori sat in the living room waiting for his best friend to be finished with his kids. Their son Daichi was happily skipping down the stairs, his blue eyes bright and happy as he had his black hair short and spiked. "Hi Uncle Sasori!" He grinned, walking up to the puppet master and maker. The red haired man looked down at the small dark haired boy and grunted. Itachi came downstairs holding his daughter who was blonde like her mother, her name was Shiori and her dark eyes were as black as night, just like her father's.

"Sasa," she said happily, waving at the red haired man. Sasori nodded, sighing softly as he stood up. The four year old boy eagerly tried to climb up him and into his arms before he got scolded by Deidara.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry up and get in the car, Un," he said sternly, ushering the small boy out the door, Sasori not far behind. He was wearing a crimson coloured dress shirt, a black scorpion embroidered on the left shoulder. He had on a pair of black slacks and brown dress shoes to match. He couldn't help but sigh again as he got in the back of the vehicle with the two children, Itachi buckling in Shiori as he gave Daichi a stern glare when he refused to stop bouncing in his car seat.

Giving his dad a sheepish look he settled down instantly. Though it appeared he was still struggling to keep still.

Sasori could tell this was going to be a long day.

8

Sakura rushed around the house, knowing she was going to be late, she already had her daughter in a pretty red and white dress, on her little feet was a pair of shiny black dress shoes.

"Mama," the toddler held up the car keys that her mom was looking for.

"Oh thank you Sarada, you're mommy's life saver," she cooed, picking up her daughter.

Locking up the house, she quickly made her way to her mini-van, buckling her daughter into her seat; she kissed her forehead and closed her door before quickly making her way around to the driver side door. Getting in, she quickly fixed her hair before starting up the vehicle. Everyone else had already left; Sakura had assured them that she would make it. But internally she was screaming that it wasn't possible, but she guessed it was better to be a few minutes late then a few hours late, and at least Yuki had made it to the wedding on time.

"Ready to go Sarada?" she looked at her daughter in the rearview mirror, getting a nod from her ever serious child; she pulled out and began carefully driving down the busy road.

8

Gaara wore a black suit, his hair was combed nicely, though it was recently cut so that it spiked like it used to. Yuki had said that he liked his hair like that, so he cut it the day before. Nervously fiddling with his red tie, he stood at the alter waiting for his bride to be. Almost everyone was already there, he just saw Deidara and Itachi come in with their two kids and Sasori followed not too far behind. Hinata, Ino, and their kids were the first to show up. Hinata had left a few minutes before Sasori and the others arrived to feed her son. Watching as the crowd increased, he couldn't stop himself from fiddling with his suit some more. He was anxious, his sister, her husband and son were sitting in the front row, while Ino, Sai and their son were sitting with them. Shikadai and Inojin were currently having a toddler's version of an argument while Ino and Temari talked. He couldn't hear what they were saying but watching them eased his uneasiness a bit.

Glancing at the door, he couldn't help but bite his bottom lip slightly. When is this going to start?

8

Yuki stood in front of the mirror once again, his sister standing behind him as she fixed the collar of his jacket. Hinata had stepped in a moment ago to feed her son, knowing that Yuki and Kaede didn't mind. Looking at his reflection, he couldn't help but smile slightly. He looked good, and he knew it. His shoulder length white blonde hair was pulled back into a neat pony tail while his bangs spiked a bit, despite them behind rather long. He had heard Naruto's voice a few moments before and also heard the priest's voice as well, so he knew it was going to start in a few moments. He was only slightly nervous, with his sister and one of his close friends in the room with him; he didn't have time to worry. His Alpha mate was waiting for him, and he was excited to see him again after so long (They had only been separated for a day but it felt like years).

He heard the organ music playing and took a deep breath. Sakura burst into the room at that moment, being a bride's maid (Which was a last minute decision the night before,). She looked stressed. "Thank god I'm not late," she gasped out, quickly fixing her hair and dress. Hinata nodded, grinning slightly, Kiba showed up then to take his son while she herself got ready.

Kissing her cheek, he grinned. "You look beautiful love," he said softly, looking at her beautiful violet and white dress. Sakura wore the same one, while Kaede wore one with more violet.

"Thank you, now go sit down," she smiled, quickly and gently shoving him out of the room, taking Sarada with him. She was going to sit with her Uncle Itachi and her half-brother instead, Deidara eager to have his little niece and nephew with him.

"It's time," Kaede said helpfully, giving her brother a smile, she gently pushed him towards the door, he didn't carry a bouquet, his sister did though, since he was scared he'd drop it before even getting halfway down the aisle.

Yuki took a deep breath before exiting the room and making his way towards the ceremony room, his steps slow and even.

8

Gaara's eyes snapped towards the door when it opened. His heart raced and swelled with so much love and emotion he feared it would explode. The person who stepped in looked to be an angel, the way the sun hit his hair made it look as though he had a halo, his eyes glowed that piercing gold he came to love, his skin was so white and pale he had to fight the urge to mark him. He couldn't take his eyes off of him as he came closer and closer.

Yuki noticed the look on his love's face and his cheeks nearly glowed red. He suddenly wished he had the bouquet, at least then he would have had something to fiddle with and hide his face.

Gaara watched him till he stood directly in front of him, his eyes filled with so much love and devotion that Yuki almost cried. Gaara kept his face blank, but he knew Yuki could read him like a book and tell how he was feeling without him having to say anything.

Standing directly next to one another, they were so close they could smell each other. You could see Gaara physically trembling from the urge to jump his mate.

The priest cleared his throat. "You may take your seats." The whole room echoed briefly with the sound of chairs squeaking and clothing rustling.

"Now before we begin, is there only one who does not agree with the coupling? Speak now." When silence was the only thing that followed the priest sighed before nodding. "Then let's begin."

8

It was during the party now that Ino pulled up Gaara and Yuki's heated kiss. The newlyweds were glued at the hip as they traversed the party, talking to their friends and family, dodging children and dancing together.

"Ino, don't, please," Yuki mumbled, blushing in embarrassment as he buried his face into his husband's chest.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're shy Yuki-Chan!" Ino cooed, leaning over. "I love that you guys are so perfect for each other."

Gaara nodded, Yuki was his one and only, the only person he needed in his life. He held him closer as he nuzzled his white blonde hair. Yuki pouted, looking into the seafoam green eyes of his love. It was then that Naruto decided to shout out.

"DANCE OFF!"

And started dancing against Sakura, who couldn't dance to save her life, Naruto, who was pregnant, won very easily.

Yuki chuckled as Gaara took him to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance rather provocatively with him.

Itachi, getting the idea, took Deidara to the middle and started a couples dance off with the newlyweds.

It was started to get heated when the pairs started to get to into it.

"Alright!" Sakura yelled, "I think it's time we all head home and get the kiddies to bed," she easily lifted her two year old daughter who was half asleep into her arms.

Sasori, who was leaning against the wall, was startled when he realized he had been staring at Sakura throughout the entire party. Walking up to her, he offered to drive her home, he could tell she was dead tired.

She smiled and nodded her thanks and handed him her van keys. They had known each other for years, and she would never admit to the huge crush she had on the red haired artist.

Naruto and Sasuke agreed that it was time to go home when they saw Ryuu sleeping upright in one of the chairs with a piece of cake in his hand. Sasuke carried their son out to their car.

Ino couldn't help but smile when she saw her husband holding their sleeping son. Saying good bye to everyone, she led her husband out of the room.

Hinata had left an hour ago with her husband after her son fell back asleep.

Itachi felt his heart warm when he saw his two children asleep against one another on a chair together. Deidara grabbed their son while Itachi grabbed their daughter. Saying goodbye to their friends, they left together.

Temari decided to help clean up as Kakashi had started sweeping, his three year old son Obito dozing at a table. His head of silver hair the same as his father while he had his late mother's eyes. Rin had died during childbirth with their son, and Iruka had stepped in to help him raise the infant, they had fallen in love at some point during the three years and were happily dating. Though, Iruka had failed to mention that he was an Omega and Kakashi had gotten him pregnant, so they were expecting another child.

Yuki yawned as he leaned a bit more heavily onto Gaara, who couldn't hold back a growl. "We're heading home," he said, picking up Yuki. No one bothered to stop them as they left.

Shikadai helped clean up by throwing out paper plates and plastic cups. Today was fun, though it was kind of a drag that it went so late. The toddler mused, he was tired, but he wasn't going to complain. His uncle finally got married. Today was a joyous day.

* * *

 **Alright! Three chapter in two days! The third chapter is almost complete people! XD Thank you guys for favouriting and following my story! It means a lot , really it does! Makes me feel like I'm doing something right! Lol.**

 **Alright, to my first reviewer who reviewed both chapter! XD**

 **Melloschocolatecake: You're reviews made me smile and giggle to myself. Seriously! They did. Thanks so much for leaving reviews for both of the chapter! It meant a lot! XD**

 **And Now, I know that it seems rushed, it feels like it is, but really it'll slow down a lot later one, I promise, I am just having a blast with this story xD more then I thought I would, I mean, I've written four chapters already, yes, I'm counting the prologue as a chapter! I am looking forward to more reviews! The third chapter will either be posted later tonight or tomorrow around the same time this chapter has been posted :3**


	4. Chapter 3

Soulmate Chapter 3

 **Okay, so I figured that Author's notes in the beginning are decent as well. I think this might become a thing, not an every day thing, but a thing, I mean, two chapter in one day two days in a row? What is wrong with me? Nothing, absolutely Nothing. Now to Answer the Reviews.**

 **melloschocolatecake: I know, girls definitely love chocolate, though, I don't think this girl will fall for that that easily :3 I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you enjoy this next one just as much eh? XD And you were right about one thing, Lots of babysitting XD**

* * *

Time skip 6 and a half months (I know, pretty dumb, but in order to get where we need to be, we gotta skip)

Naruto's new baby, Minoru, was born strong and healthy, by now he is three months old and their older child had just turned three. Ryuu loved his baby brother and the fact that he looked like him. Though, it came as a surprise when he wasn't born with whisker marks at all. He was going to have blue eyes as far as they could tell, and he was definitely going to be an alpha, while their eldest was turning out to be more and more like a Beta. Minoru was already displaying Alpha like tendencies. But they wouldn't know for sure until he can walk. He can barely sit up on his own.

Yuki had found out recently that Gaara's mission to impregnate him had succeeded, and now he was nervously waiting to tell him. Looking down at the three month old baby boy that he was babysitting, he couldn't stop the anxious sigh.

Ryuu looked up from his colouring book and frowned. "What's wrong Uncle Yuki?" he asked, cocking his head to the side, his cousin Daichi was over as well, the now five year old was happily playing with action figures at the table.

"It's nothing Ryuu," he smiled reassuringly down at the three year old boy who shrugged.

Deidara had to take his daughter Shiori to the doctors for her annual checkup and he couldn't bring Daichi because the poor kid had too much energy. The 23 year old sighed again as his now 16 year old sister burst through the door with Inojin, Shikadai, and Sarada in toe, all three kids' parents had work that day and since it was Saturday, the young blonde decided to help watch them. Her best friend Mirai, a tall boy with curly black hair and red eyes, was following close behind her, he was the same age as her and a pretty happy teen. On his shoulders was Chouchou, a chubby toddler who was gleefully clapping her hands together as he ran through the house.

"Mirai careful!" Yuki shouted, the baby on his lap yelling with him, though, not out of irritation, more or less because he can.

"Heh, Sorry Yuki-San," he said sheepishly, putting the two year old down before plopping onto the couch. Kakashi's son was due to arrive any minute with his baby sister Kirimi. Since his father's lover was off maternity leave, they had to be dropped off somewhere safe. So he and the one month old baby were going to stay at Yuki's.

"The park was so fun!" Chouchou said happily, sitting on the couch nomming on a cookie. "Daddy will be here soon right?" she looked up at the three people who had stepped in to watch all ten children. Kaede nodded.

"In about-" She was cut off at loud knocking on the door. "Now," she helped Chouchou gather her things before opening the door, in front was Choji, and next to him was Obito and Kirimi. "Hello you two, Chouchou is already Akimichi-San," she smiled, getting a hearty laugh from the tall brunet.

"Thanks for watching her Kaede, Yuki, Mirai," he held his daughter's hand, "I brought these two up the steps for their dad,"

Obito was already carrying his baby sister inside, the four year old was not amused, there were too many kids here. Now that there were only nine children here, and two of them being babies, it definitely made things easier to handle, though, since Shikadai is Yuki's nephew, he was spending the night so his parents could have a night to themselves. Inojin's mom was due after lunch, which was in an hour, and Sarada's mom was going to be by to pick her up after dinner. Ryuu and Minoru's parents were due after lunch as well, though right before dinner.

"Alright, I'm gonna go make lunch, I hope you're hungry," Kaede grinned, getting up as she made her way to the kitchen.

Daichi's parents were going to be by to pick him up directly after lunch, the five year old was absolutely ecstatic, going on and on about how his little sister's third birthday was next week.

"Hinata said she's gonna be here to drop off Jun in about an hour," Kaede called from the kitchen, "I told her it's fine, that we just had a pick up and another pick up in about an hour." They had been watching most of the kids since early morning, since some of them are still too young to help in their parents' shops or restaurants.

Yuki sighed; Hinata's son had reached the seven month mark a week ago. Kiba had announced that they were going to try for another kid once he turned two, and caused Hinata to go bright red and start stuttering again.

Daichi suddenly jolted as he bounced off the chair, his little feet running across the house, a sudden burst of energy rushing through him. The boy had started preschool that year, if memory served Yuki correctly. Since it was October, it's been about a month since he started.

Yuki watched the dark haired boy run around, knowing that he wouldn't hurt himself once he started slowing down. Ryuu watched his cousin nearly flip out. It was obvious that they were cousins due to their shared dark hair and blue eyes, though; Ryuu's were more sky blue while Daichi's seem more grey blue.

"Sorry Yuki-San," Sarada said suddenly, holding up a broken crayon. "I broke it,"

He smiled. "Its fine Sarada," the three year old nodded before going back to colouring.

Kaede started serving lunch, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Everyone put down what they were doing to eat, Yuki had forgotten in that hour about his pregnancy, until the smell of peanut butter made him queasy. Tsunade said that he was 9 weeks along; that was a little over two months. He wasn't sure how to bring it up to his husband, maybe blurting it out and getting it over with is a good idea. It would get it out of the way and be a pleasant surprise to his otherwise stress mate.

Yuki sighed as he got baby food for Minoru, who was just old enough to begin slowly introducing solids to his diet, though he also had a bottle of formula for him as well.

Feeding the infant was easily, so was changing his diaper. Getting him down for his nap, on the other hand, was not.

Ryuu watched as the man struggled to get his baby brother to settle and sleep. Sarada thought it was also amusing that her little half-brother was refusing his nap.

It was at that moment that Itachi and Deidara walked in, Daichi, having finished his lunch, eagerly hopped over to his parents. Hinata walked in just as they were leaving, her eyes wide as she looked at the amount of children in the living room. Minoru finally asleep and Shikadai also taking a nap next to Inojin who was dozing. Obito watched his little half-sister sleep next to Minoru; her brown hair was fuzzy and soft as he pets it. His own silver hair was also soft but it spiked like his dad's, though, instead of dark grey eyes, he had brown ones, like his mother.

Looking at Yuki, she raised a brow. "Why so many kids?" she asked, handing her seven month old son over to him.

"I'm gonna need practice, so I offered to babysit everyone's kids." He grinned sheepishly as he took the sleeping infant into his arms.

"Really?" she asked, setting down his diaper bag. "When I heard you were babysitting, I was expecting three or four, not nine," she chuckled softly.

"Tomorrow, I get all at the same time, since you all have to work around the same time." Yuki smiled adoringly at the kids who fell asleep. Ryuu and Sarada were quick to follow their little brother.

Hinata nodded, "At least you get help and not all of them are as hyper as Daichi," she giggled softly.

Yuki nodded. "Yeah, Tomorrow, Neji's four year old daughter Yasu and three year old son Tomoya are going to be here tomorrow as well," he started counting on his fingers. "So there's going to be Chouchou, Shikadai, Inojin, Ryuu, Sarada, Daichi, Yasu, Tomoya, Jun, Minoru, Obito, Kirimi, and Shiori," He counted on his fingers. "That's thirteen kids in total," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just glad that Mirai and Kaede agreed to help me," he chuckled nervously.

Hinata nodded. "You're very lucky," she snorted slightly. "At least you don't have Hidan's wild child tomorrow," Yuki visibly paled. "You don't do you?"

"Make that fourteen kids," he groaned, slamming his head onto the table. Hidan has been raising his son on his own for the last three years, his wife having walked out when their son turned a year old. The twenty five year old man has been working four steady jobs and only had Saturdays off. His son had recently turned four years old. He had named the boy after the god that he worshipped a long time ago, Jashin. Though, the little boy went by Shin. That silver haired blue eyed child became Hidan's sole purpose to live, though that never stopped his foul mouthed ways. Shin was a loud and rambunctious child who liked to beat up other kids and cuss like no tomorrow.

"I wish you luck then," she laughed, before quickly saying goodbye and leaving for work.

Ino showed up around two to pick up Inojin. The little boy was barely waking up from his nap as his mother scooped him up, startling him into awakeness.

"Thanks so much again for watching him," she whispered, holding her son on her hip. Yuki nodded, grinned at her.

"It was no problem Ino, he was one of the easier ones to handle," he walked her to the door. "He drew this for you as well,"

Inojin nodded, taking the paper as it was handed over before holding it out to his mom, practically smacking her in the face with it. "For you mama," he smiled, causing Ino to 'awww'.

"Thank you baby, we'll put it up on the fridge when we get home," her voice quieted as they walked further away. Closing the Door, Yuki sighed, the kids were going to be waking up soon, and he figured he better get Ryuu and Minoru's things together before their parents show up in an hour.

Once the kids were awake, and in the back yard playing, Yuki quickly extracted Ryuu from the crowd and led him into the house where his mother was waiting for him. Naruto beamed brightly at Yuki as he held his youngest son who was back to dozing.

"Thanks again Yuki!" he said happily, watching as his best friend's 'wife' helped his eldest son with his backpack.

"Of course, just remember, you pay me tomorrow for both days," Yuki smirked slightly, ruffling the small three year old's dark hair.

Ryuu pouted up at him as he took his mother's hand.

Naruto nodded. "Of course!" and then he was gone, leaving only five kids left. He looked into the back yard, Jun was sitting up on a blanket with baby toys surrounding him. Obito held his baby sister in his lap as he watched Sarada and Shikadai play a strategic game of hide and seek.

Yuki sat on the porch and sighed, keeping an eye of the kids.

8

A few hours later and it was dinnertime. Sarada was sighing as she waited for her mother. She was late; she was supposed to be there an hour ago. The three year old girl looked at the food on her plate and decided she didn't want to eat.

8

Sakura couldn't stop herself from laughing at something Sasori had said, the red haired man was surprisingly funny when he wanted to be. Looking up into his beautiful brown eyes, she smiled softly at him. It was then that he decided to take the initiative.

Sakura's eyes widened at the feeling of soft warm lips pressed against her own. She blushed as she kissed him back. Having never even had a boyfriend, she was not so upset to have her first kiss stolen by the red haired man.

"Sakura, I love you," he said softly as he pulled away. "And even though she isn't mine, I love Sarada like she were my brat," he said seriously. He had known this woman for almost twenty years, having known her since she was five and he was ten, she was 23 now, and he was getting closer to his 28th birthday. He dreaded turning thirty, and he wished, once again, it were possible to become a living puppet.

"I…." Sakura paused, her cheeks bright red, her eyes glancing to the clock and they widened. "I HAVE TO GO PICK UP SARADA!" She shouted in shock, quickly stepping away and bowing to him before dashing out of the building to her car.

Sasori stared out the window. He had waited this long for her. He never waited for anybody. And she is almost his; he supposed he could wait another week or so.

8

Yuki waved goodbye to Kakashi as he carried a sleeping Obito back to their car, Iruka holding his sleeping daughter.

Closing the door, he looked back at Sarada, who was still sitting at the table, glaring at her plate of food. Walking up to her he smiled. "Don't worry, I got a text, she's on her way," he said gently, patting her head.

She looked up at him with dark eyes. "That doesn't mean she's not late," she grumbled, finally picking up a fork to eat her food.

Shikadai was sprawled out on the couch, snoring away. Yuki chuckled as he bent down to pick up the small three year old boy. Taking him up to the room he had in the manor, he tucked him into bed before making his way back downstairs to the living room. Sarada sat in front of the tv watching the late night Disney channel.

Sakura chose that moment to walk in, giving Yuki an apologetic look, she quickly picked up Sarada and hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm so late baby," she murmured softly, "I got caught up and didn't realize the time,"

Sarada gently hugged her mother back. "It's okay mama," she mumbled softly. "I'm not mad anymore,"

"Good!" Sakura said brightly, perking up. "Now let's go home and eat some ice cream!"

Yuki chuckled as he waved good bye to his pink haired friend. He knew Kiba would show up in about twenty minutes to pick up his son. Quickly gathering his things, Yuki had put the last toy in the bag when Kiba opened the door. His son was asleep in his baby carrier. Handing over his diaper bag, Yuki grinned. "See you tomorrow Kiba," he whispered, ushering him out before he could say anything. Closing and locking the door, he relaxed back against the couch, his eyes closed as he finally allowed himself to relax. Kaede and Mirai had left a few hours before when only Sarada and Shikadai and Jun were left.

Soft footsteps echoed around the room making their way towards the couch. "Yuki?"

Peeking open tired gold eyes, he yawned. "Hey Gaara, done with work?" he asked, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

Gaara nodded coming around to look better at him mate. He didn't seem to have any scratches on him and he seemed to be healthy, but something was off.

"Yeah, come on, let's go to bed," he easily lifted his mate up off the couch.

Not even putting up a fuss, Yuki cuddled into his chest before beginning to doze lightly. Gaara couldn't take his eyes off him, his grip tightened slightly as he held him close. Something was definitely off. And he was going to find out, but that could wait until tomorrow, for now, his mate needs rest.


	5. Chapter 4

Soulmate Chapter Four

 **Well here we are. From now on the updates are gonna slow down, considering that I was exhausted today but still managed to write this, but never got around to writing the fifth chapter x3 Oops. Well, I'm so excited for this, I really am. Thank you RyuuOokami13 for the follow, it is much appreciated. xD Here is the fourth chapter to Soulmate! I hope you enjoy, drop a review, that will be much appreciated as well. xD And it will help motivate me to write faster and update sooner!**

* * *

Gaara sat across from his anxious mate, eyeing him as he shifted. "What is it that makes you so nervous?" he asked, his voice monotone, but his eyes practically screaming with concern.

Yuki bit his bottom lip, looking at his husband nervously. He knew he shouldn't have a reason to be anxious or nervous, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from feeling this way. Fiddling with a loose thread on his horizontal striped gray and blue shirt, he sighed. He was scared out of his mind for nothing, he was sure of it. "Gaara, I'm pregnant," he mumbled softly, avoiding eye contact. It was five in the morning, two hours before the first of the kids will be showing up, he was expecting Daichi and Shiori at exactly 7:00 and Inojin at 7:15. Then at 7:30 Hinata was bringing Jun over. At 7:45 Sarada was going to be dropped off and at 8:00 Ryuu and Minoru were to be expected as well as Chouchou. Shikadai was already here, still fast asleep in his room. At 8:15 Yasu and Tomoya were going to be dropped off as well. At 8:30 he was expecting Obito and Kirimi, then at 8:45 was Jashin, the kid he was dreading watching.

"YUKI!" Yuki snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked up at his husband who was hovering over him with a concerned expression.

Finally getting his attention, Gaara sighed, "When did you find out?"

"Friday afternoon when I went to the doctor's office," Yuki admitted, smiling sheepishly at his husband.

"And you waited until today to tell me?" he asked, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Well, we were both really busy yesterday, I would have told you when we finally had alone time, but I fell asleep before I could," Yuki tugged at his bangs as he chuckled anxiously.

"Take it easy from now on," Gaara stood up, pulling his wife and mate into his arms, taking in his scent as he buried his face into his hair. "We'll talk more on things later, for now, you best get prepared for your babysitting adventure," he smiled amusedly at his blonde lover.

Looking at the clock, which read 6:45, Yuki realized that time sped pass him as he gasped. "I have Fifteen minutes before Daichi and Shiori show up," It was then that the door opened and his sister stepped in. "Kaede!"

The blue eyed teen smiled sheepishly as she dragged a tired Mirai into the room. The male flopped onto the abandoned couch and was already snoring. "I couldn't wake him up anymore then he was before I even woke him up," She said softly. "Though I'm very certain that Daichi will get him the rest of the way awake."

Yuki nodded in agreement as he kissed his husband. "I guess you best get to work, don't worry, I'll take it easy," he smiled brightly at him, causing Gaara's heart to warm and his anxiety to dissipate.

"Alright," he kissed his forehead before leaving the room to head to his home office to work on paperwork.

Fifteen minutes and twelve seconds later, and young Daichi already had Mirai up and moving around. Kaede grinned as she watched her best friend struggle with the hyper active five year old, the boy's two year old sister in her lap. "So you finally told Gaara-Nii you're pregnant," she grinned at her brother after finally taking her eyes off the two dark hard boys.

Yuki nodded, watching he clock closely. It was almost 7:15, he stretched his arms behind his back. He knew Ino would probably be a bit late.

He was right, at exactly 7:17, Ino showed up holding her son's hand, the little blonde boy was not read to be away this morning.

"Sorry, it was a bit of a struggle getting him up," she smiled sheepishly, releasing her son's hand, when she did, he quickly ran to the couch, climbed up onto it and curled up, already back to being asleep.

"It's fine," Yuki assured her, "Get to work before you're late,"

She nodded, blowing a kiss to her sleeping son, before leaving quickly. Yuki shut the door behind her. He now had four kids, he wasn't expecting Shikadai to be up before 10, so he quickly set about to making breakfast. At 7:30 Hinata showed up just in time, Kaede talked to her excitedly before saying good boy and placing the seven month old in the play area where all the below one kids were to play, the below 3 months were placed in the play pen where they would sleep most of the day. Since Jun could sit up by himself, he was quickly working on scooting towards the toys eagerly, a gleeful peal of laughter ripped from him when he fell face first onto the large stuffed teddy bear, cuddling into it eagerly.

Yuki was mostly done cooking at 7:45 when a sleepy Sarada walked in with her blushing mother.

"What's got you all flustered?" Yuki asked after taking one peek at her before going back to cooking.

"Sasori-San kissed mama," Sarada mumbled, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She was wearing a pink dress with red leggings and white sneakers.

Yuki's eyes widened as Mirai smirked. "So he's finally making a move," he snickered, narrowly avoiding a punch to the head when Sakura took a swing, her expression angry.

"He is not going to win," she snarled, "I won't fall for his charms!"

Sarada watched her mother with blank look. The three year old girl could tell her mother liked him. But she wasn't going to say anything; it was her mother's choice after all.

"Go to work Sakura, worry about it later," Yuki scolded, shooing her out the door. At 8 am breakfast was ready, four of the kids who could eat solids were sitting at the table, Shikadai having come down due to waking up from the smell of food.

Naruto chose that moment to show up with his two boys, Ryuu and Minoru. "Hey guys, sorry, can't talk, I gotta get to work." He quickly handed Minoru over to Kaede, who snorted as she watched the blonde run from the house.

The three month old huffed slightly, His black hair spiked like his mother's and brother's. He was dressed in a striped blue and white shirt with pale blue overalls. Ryuu was dressed in an orange pair of shorts, and a dark blue top that had a high collar with his father's clan symbol on the back. On his feet was a pair of black and white sneakers. The three year old boy was grumpy and had the same expression his mother always made when he was tired or annoyed.

"Come eat breakfast Ryuu," Yuki smiled, gently leading the young boy into the dining area.

Ryuu nodded and accepted the help with climbing into his chair. His uncle had served eggs, sausage, and rice.

Fifteen minutes into breakfast and the bell sounded at 8:15 and Neji walked in with Tenten, each holding a child's hand. Yasu stood close to her father while her brother Tomoya clung to his mother's hand like a vice.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready if you're hungry," Yuki smiled gently at each child. Yasu nodded and let go of her father's hand, already taking a seat next to Daichi. Tomoya quickly followed his older sister.

Tenten smiled. "Thanks for taking them, I know all these kids are a lot to handle," she said softly.

Yuki nodded, "It is, but that's why I have my sister and her best friend helping me," he grinned sheepishly as he tugged at his bangs again.

Tenten nodded, "That's good at least," she smiled a bit more.

Neji quickly grabbed his wife's hand before she could continue the conversation, "We're going to be late," he said quickly.

"We'll pick them up around 5:30," Tenten called as the door shut, causing Yuki to chuckle. Looking at the clock, he saw it was five minutes for 8:30.

"Alright kiddies, those who finished eating, go wash up and I'll turn on cartoons," he clapped his hands.

Shikadai, Inojin, Sarada, and Daichi hopped down from their chairs. Shiori was still finishing up and would need help washing up as well. She was excitedly chatting with Kaede about her third birthday next week.

At 8:30, Kakashi walked in with Obito and Kirimi. "We'll be back around 9 tonight to pick them up," he said as he handed his daughter over the Yuki, who placed her into the crib seeing as she was still asleep, and only a month old, nearly 2 months.

It was then that Yuki realized Chouchou was late on Arrival. He nodded. "Alright, I'll be expecting you,"

Choji showed at 8:35 with his still sleeping daughter. The three year old girl was still asleep in his arms. "I couldn't wake her up," he said sheepishly, gently laying her on the couch.

Yuki chuckled. "It's alright," he smiled, "There is still one more child to be dropped off," he looked at the clock. "In about ten minutes,"

Choji flinched, "Yeah, I heard you're watching Hidan's kid, good luck," he waved before leaving.

Yuki nodded, he knew he was going to need it.

Ten minutes later and a loud voice of a four year old boy with silver hair and big blue eyes broke through the silence. "HAVE NO FEAR! JASHIN IS HERE!" The little boy said gleefully as he walked in holding his dad's hand. "BOW DOWN YOU YOUR GOD!" He grinned, glaring at Inojin and Shikadai who ignored his presence.

"HEY!" He ran at them, completely ignoring the adults as he started bullying the kids.

"Sorry about everything he's going to do today," You could hear the strain in his voice as he tried to refrain from cussing.

Yuki chuckled nervously. "It's fine I believe, the right sort of punishment will be dealt to him," he nodded, getting a sigh from Hidan.

"He's been kicked out of the last daycare I put him in because no one could handle his…. Energy," Hidan said nervously.

Yuki nodded, "Don't worry, he's in good hands, now go to work," he was shoved out of the house.

Jashin was chasing the other kids around the house, laughing maniacally as he tripped some of the other kids. "Man you guys are so fucking slow!" He said loudly, "It's fucking pathetic!"

Shikadai helped Inojin up, his posture going rigid as he saw Yuki stomping towards them, quickly tugging Inojin out of the room before they were caught in the crossfire.

Grabbing him by the ear, Yuki glared down at the little boy. "NO CUSSING!" He shouted, getting a glare from the four year old.

"Don't touch me! You can't tell me what to do! My daddy'll kick your ass!" he shouted back, it was then that the temperature in the room dropped by at least 10 degrees.

"Your daddy will keep his hands off my mate if he wants to live," Gaara's voice was cold as ice and almost as sharp.

Jashin shivered as he looked into the eyes of the tall red haired adult. "Scary," he whimpered, tugging himself free as he ran from the man, hiding behind the couch.

Yuki sighed as he stood up. "Thank you love," he smiled, standing on his tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

Gaara's aura calmed down as he looked down at his mate's serene expression. "I told you to take it easy, you'll hurt the baby if you keep this up,"

Yuki relaxed. "I know, I'll start relaxing more after lunch, in the meantime, why don't you help me? You seem to be done with most of the paperwork," he knew he wouldn't be out here if he wasn't.

Gaara sighed and nodded. If he could help his lover in any way, he'd do it.

8

Once the last child was picked up and Shikadai went home with his mom, Yuki relaxed back on his bed with his husband, who had taken to gently rubbing his stomach, where he could smell the presence of the baby. "What names have you thought of?" he asked, looking into the golden eyes of the Omega male below him.

"Well, I was thinking, something like Hikaru, or Chizuru," those were the names he liked the most and they both fit both genders.

Gaara made a face. "We are not naming our child Chizuru," he said quickly, "Something more like Ritsu, or Haruhi,"

Yuki pouted, "I like Hikaru," he mumbled, yawning widely.

"We'll talk more tomorrow, I have off," he curled up, pulling his wife into his chest as he nuzzled his hair, his hands resting on his belly as he drifted off to sleep, Yuki quick to follow.


	6. AN: Sorry!

**This is not an official update, sorry y'all. I'm going to be absent for a while, if you want to know why, all you have to do is read the second paragraph on my profile and it'll explain it all. Thank you for being so patient guys!**


	7. AN: Not an Update

**For those of you who don't like the yaoi or the AU there is another story for this fic. Its an au of this fic and more of a Self Insert. It will be under the same name but like this Soul-mate**

 **Here is a sneak peak :)**

Not long after I turned eight-years-old, I met the local demon for the first time. He had wandered into our bakery on accident. He had bright red hair and sea foam green eyes that had thick black circles around them, making him look like a panda. 'Cute.' I thought to myself.

Everyone cowered in the back of the shop, or in their seats. I just stood there, holding a plate of cookies. He looked angry for some reason… I bet I can change that.

Holding the plate out I grinned. "Cookie?" I offered, although he seemed to be very confused. I kept holding the plate until he took one…. With his sand. I couldn't stop the nervous chuckle from escaping. "My name is Sachiko." I grinned at him, holding my hand out.

He jolted and his sand avoided my touch… odd. He stared at my hand intensely.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself and shake my hand." I grinned. My parents were panicking, trying to get to me but were being held back by some of the civilians, our neighbors. None of the shinobi that were regulars made no moves to get to me, all quivering where they stood.

He kept staring at it before taking my hand. "Gaara." he said blankly. I had to be the one to shake our hands while he stared at them, perplexed.

I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Gaara." He was just an eight-year-old kid, why should I be afraid of him? "Want another cookie?"

 **Let me know if you want this fic to be posted here because if not it will be on my page in AO3 under the name of Tanner_Clark**


End file.
